rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Bloikon
Joseph "Joe" Bloikon was the son of Raldur Bloikon and Kelly Bloikon, husband of Emma Marie Genic, and Duke of Al Kharid. He tragically passed away from a recurrence of leukemia when he was only 14. He had two children, Blake, his son who was only two years old at the time of Joe's death, and Elizabeth, his daughter who Emma was only a few weeks pregnant with at the time of his death. He is played by Howdia. Family Joe was 1/2 Varrockian, 3/8 Fremennik, and 1/8 Karamjan. His father was a Fremennik warrior, but then moved to Ardougne and became a knight. Raldur Bloikon = Kelly Bloikon | | ___________ | Joe Bloikon = Emma Bloikon | | _______________ | | Blake Bloikon Elizabeth Aerendyl History This is the history of Joe Bloikon. Early Life Joe Bloikon was born on the Blakan Estate, near Blakan Castle, where his parents lived due to working for the Blakan Family. A few years later, they moved out to south of Falador, where Raldur and Kelly secretly became temple knights (And then ended up being a mixture of Guthixian and Saradominist). Disappearance of Parents and Temporary Loss of Memory At the age of five, Joe woke up one morning and went over to his parents' room. But they weren't in there. Then he checked the rest of the house, which was empty. So then he grabbed his satchel and left home, going into Falador in a panic to hopefully find them somewhere. While there, he tripped and fell onto the ground, which was mostly rocky. He was knocked out as a result. Rising Sun Tavern After waking up, Joe had lost his memory for a short amount of time before it came back to him, so he began wandering around. He eventually got to the Rising Sun Tavern, where he ordered chocolate milk, and then when no one was looking, spiked it with some beer to see how it tasted. He liked the taste, but he got a little drunk, hallucinating while outside of the bar. Afterwards, he ended up spending the night outside on the streets. Miss Ikra The next day, Joe, being a little boy, was very hyper and giggly, so he started to roll on the ground and laugh. His eyes were closed, but when they opened, he found himself looking up a woman's skirt. He asked, "What's that thing up your skirt?" The woman then noticed him, and told him that it's not polite to look up other people's skirts, so he apologized. Joe and the woman introduced themselves to each other (And at around this time, Joe also met Pidog Genic in Falador, who later became his father-in-law a little over 5 years later). The woman's last name was Ikra, so he just called her Miss Ikra because he couldn't remember her first name. Miss Ikra asked her if he was in a school or apprenticeship or something else, and all he had was a tiny bit of education from his parents. So she suggested that Joe becomes a page or an apprentice, since he was at the right age for that, and told him about a friend of hers who was a knight. So she took him to Al Kharid to meet him. Princess Emma and Being a Page in Al Kharid While in Al Kharid, Joe met then-10-year-old Princess Emma when she had a street performance in front of the castle, and instantly fell in love with her, impressed by her musical talent and beauty. They introduced themselves to each other, but then Joe had to go meet the knight who would train him. Sir Hilos Bastion The knight that Joe met was an 8 foot tall half-giant named Sir Hilos Bastion. He turned out to be a Saradominist fanatic, giving Joe a holy symbol that he was required to wear to every session. First Date with Emma After the session, Joe saw Emma again, who thought he was cute and asked him out. He accepted, being in love with her. Later that day, he met her at Holly J.'s school house, the former Varrock Academy, for their date. They had a meal together that Emma packed, and then talked with each other, enjoying their date. After the Genic Collapse Due to the collapse of the Genics, Joe then transferred to Blakan Castle to be trained by Howdia Blakan, Emma's uncle. He and Emma continued to be a couple, visiting each other often. Feud with Jacob Jacob, Emma's little brother, began hating Joe because he felt compared to him. Everytime Jacob saw Joe, he would try to start a fight. At the Blakan Mansion One day, when Joe was visiting Holly J. and Jacob with Emma, him and Emma told Holly J. that they wanted to get married, which surprised her. When Jacob came into the room, he tried to attack Joe, so him and Emma ran upstairs to her room. While there, Emma wanted to see Joe naked, and asked him to strip for her. Meanwhile, Jacob broke the lock and came into the room, tackling Joe and Emma and then teleporting them out to the front yard to fight Joe. Jacob kept trying to beat him up, hurting Emma in the process. Holly J. eventually broke up the fight, and decided to let Joe and Emma get married if they want to. They then teleported back to Yanille, and then Jacob, outraged, disowned himself and ran away. In Ardougne Square Awhile later, Jacob ran into Emma, Joe, and Holly J. in Ardougne Square after Holly J. went missing and was found. He challenged Joe to a fight for Emma, so they fought while Emma looked away from what she considered terrible. Joe ended up losing, but Jacob decided to let him propose to Emma anyway, giving him a diamond ring to use. Joe then proposed to Emma, and she said "Yes!" Marriage with Emma Joe and Emma had a happy marriage, lasting 3 years until Joe's death. The Wedding Right after Joe and Emma got engaged, they went to Blakan Castle with Holly J. and Jacob to throw together a wedding. They quickly dressed up for a wedding, and then called over Joe's parents, who they managed to contact in time for it. Joe and Emma then had their wedding in the Guthix chapel in the basement of Blakan Castle, with Howdia Blakan marrying them. Emma then played and sang Enchanted on the organ at the end of the ceremony. The reception was held in the Blakan Castle dining room following the ceremony. Blake On their wedding night, Joe and Emma "did it" together in their room in Blakan Castle, resulting in the pregnancy with their first child. During the time of the pregnancy, Joe began preparation for the baby, which included a three month visit to his parents where he learned how to deliver and care for the baby when Emma goes into labor. One day, while visiting Seers' Village and the Camelot area, Emma went into labor in front of the castle, so Joe delivered her baby on the side of the road outside of the gate. Jack Soon after Blake's birth, Emma was in Ardougne when she met a four-year-old boy, named Jack, on the street. He didn't have a home or a family, so Emma agreed to take him in. When Emma came home with him, Joe wasn't happy that she agreed to take Jack in without asking him first. Emma asked Joe to construct a bed for Jack, so Joe went over to the workshop in the Blakan Castle basement and built a small bed, but he did a poor job on it and had it set to collapse. He brought it back to his house. When Jack got onto it, it collapsed. Emma told Joe to build a new bed for Jack, so Joe went back to the workshop and built a new bed, this time better and not set to collapse, and then he brought it back to his house for Jack. After this, Jack began to grow on Joe. Author's Note: Howdia will need to consult Green Pie (if he ever reappears) to make sure that he remembered this story correctly. Royalty Illness Death Elizabeth Legacy Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Noble Category:Male Category:Guthixian Category:Youth